Blooming Love
by naruhina07
Summary: Naruto goes out to train with Ero-Sennin but befire he goes Hinata gives him a gift.  When he comes back the gift bring the two closer than they dreamed possable
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY**

"AHHHHH!" the squeamish cries thundered all through the woods in which Naruto was along with his Perverted 50 something year old sensei.

"God dammed rock" Naruto bellowed gripping his right foot in pain standing on his left.

Jiraiya sage edged his head over his shoulder trying his best to hold back his urge to laugh at the sight of his 13 year old student.

"Ero seinen!" Naruto called out as his sensei continued pacing through the woods. Naruto quickly forgot about the small pain in his foot and ran after him.

The rest of the day was brief only including training. When it came to an end Naruto portrayed the words he did every day at this time. "Ero seinen let's get some Ramen your treat!" and with that he sped off through the trees.

'Ha same old Naruto.' Thought Jiraiya to himself.

After Ramen Naruto had decided to walk home alone. He patted his stomach in satisfaction from the Ramen. He began to daydream about bringing Sasuke back (he's only been gone for a few months I'm not in Shippuden…yet)

"Great." Naruto moaned ducking his head by the hinge of his neck. "Now I'm depressed."

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" small fragile words rang like a bell from the lips of Hyuga Hinata the Hyuga Heiress.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto burst raising his arm high in the air in welcome replacing his frown with a gleaming smile.

Hinata's short hair swaid little in the wind. "I-I wanted to give you this." She stuttered thrusting a small box outward at him holding a tight grip on it. He took it in his hands he peeked inside and saw a small wooden carved fox with a thread looped through the top of it.

"Wow thanks Hinat…" he looked up and she was gone. He returned to the small fox. With two fingers he raised the fox by the thread shoved the box it came in inside of his pocket, and tied the fox around his neck.

It hung just lower than the crystal Granny Tsunade had given him.

He thought about Hinata the whole way back to his apartment but frankly he was exhausted and passed out the moment that he walked through the door.

It's been 3 months and Naruto has decided to go train with Jiraiya for 2-3 years. He bid his friends good bye some more emotional than others.

"GOOD BYE NARUTO-KUN!" bellowed Lee from the small crowed that stood at the gates to the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto did one of his *Um…ok? Faces* at Lee and started to walk with his Sensei.

*ok I think you get it so I'm gonna stop and I am SOOOO SORRY it's short but trust me the next one will be WAY longer.*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY.**

2 and a half years later:

"Ero Sennin?" Naruto asked his Sensei who was to busy looking at the girls half of the hot springs to notice anything.

"Ero Sennin!" Naruto raised his voice cupping his hands around his mouth.

Still nothing….

"PERVY SAGE!" this got Jiraiya's attention. He turned his head to the right only to feel the immense pain of a wooden bucket pound his head.

Thrown off balance Jiraiya fell back hard against the fence that he was peeping through into the girls' hot spring, breaking it.

Girls screams flooded Naruto's ears, he shielded them with the palms of his hands. Feeling mischievous Naruto figured he would pull a prank on his teacher.

"Sexy nin-jitsu." He whispered transforming into a 5'7 blond in pigtails.

"It's a pervert!" Naruto yelped walking over to the panicked white haired old man and punched him in the groin.

'Haha,' Naruto thought. 'That's a good way to get back at him for making me carry our things for the past ten miles.'

Naruto helped his beaten sensei walk back to their hotel.

"Man those girls can kick." Jiraiya moaned holding ice to his private parts. "But there was so many of them." A small river of blood emerged from his nose.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away to the fridge. "I wouldn't be surprised if he dies of perverted thoughts." Naruto mumbled scanning for Ramen.

"NO!" Naruto cried shaking the building, and making Jiraiya drop the ice.

'We are probably out of ramen.' Jiraiya thought shaking his head a wide grin spreading across his face.

This had happened a lot they would run out of ramen Naruto would panic and in the end Jiraiya would have to go out and buy some more….a lot more.

"Is he really coming back?" the shy Hyuga asked.

"That's what I heard." Kiba gleamed Akamaru barking in agreement.

'I wander if he remembers me.' Hinata thought to herself her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Kiba knew exactly what she was thinking and figured he would encourage her. "Don't worry about it, how could he forget you, I mean you two where friends right." He paused "Maybe he might want to be more than friends." He whispered in her teasing her.

Hinata's face bloomed deep red imagining Naruto confessing any sort of feelings for her and she passed out.

Kibas face went from a teasing grin to a 'figures' like frown. "Jeez I wander what will happen when she sees him." He picked up the petite girl and carried her to the Hyuga Manner.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"No." Jiraiya answered in a sigh.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Jiraiya gleamed.

"Really?" Naruto's face perked up.

"No." Jiraiya turned back to the path and walked on.

"Stupid Ero Sennin." Naruto mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Naruto yelped running to catch up.

They walked for hours straight and once again Jiraiya was making Naruto carry everything.

Naruto was on the verge of passing out when Jiraiya finally said. "We are here!" Naruto dropped everything and ran through the village.

"Woo-Hoo!" Naruto chanted running up onto a roof jumping to the next so on and so forth.

Naruto didn't even think too look where he was going and ran right into a pink blur.

"Naruto?" Sakura gasped jumping up to hug him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed returning the hug.

"It's been so long." Sakura stated.

"Ya it has hasn't it."

"Well I have to go help Lady Tsunade in the hospital. I'll see you later!" Sakura cried running off to the hospital.

Naruto sighed heavily his mood had been brought up and it just got a little lower.

"I wander who else I'll run into." He thought a loud.

Hinata was walking through the market picking up some things for dinner that night. She was humming a small tune to herself.

Hinata picked up some apples put them in her bag but when she went to pay the stand owner she froze. In the distance stood Naruto Uzumaki. In a rush she tossed a handful of money to the man at the stand and ran as far away as she could get.

Breathing heavy Hinata leaned up against a tree gripping at her jacket right above her heart.

"Why where you running away?" she asked herself. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Naruto-kun.

Her panting slowed she moved her long dark hair out of her face by tying it back into a pony tail. She gathered herself up and started back to the market keeping an eye out for her knight in an orange and black suit.


End file.
